


Don't Trust Them

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Grumpy Cain, M/M, Quick drabble, Sweet, awkward cain, chas is not impressed, embarrassment all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: Cain gets a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by tags I saw on a post I made.

Cain had finished watching the crime watchers programme. It was late, just after one am. Robert hadn't come back through yet. Surely he wasn't still closing up for the night. It had been dead quite. it was why Chas had agreed to let him shut up in the first place. He headed into the pub to see what Sugden was getting up to. The pub was in darkness but he could hear voices. For a nanosecond he wondered if Sugden had left the pub and the were currently being broken into by some idiots. Well there was one way to check he thought as he went to switch the light. 

"Jesus!."

"Oh crap!"

The scene that greeted Cain was one he would need a whole lot of beer to get rid of. Robert and Aaron were, now, stood by a table near the bar. Both of them were naked, Aaron just below the waist. They had both automatically gone to cover their crotches when the light had been turned unexpectedly on. Robert was still breathless from activities Cain certainly didn't want to think about. Aaron simply looked embarrassed. 

"Before you comment, would you mind turning around so we can at least get dressed." asked Aaron who was slightly surprised when Cain complied. Cain heard the ruffles of clothing being hurriedly put onto bodies. 

"Where is my shirt?" questioned Robert. 

"I don't know, I just threw it behind me. I was kind of focusing on something else." Robert snorted. Cain made a noise of irritation. He looked down at his feet and for the first time noticed the shirt behind the bar. He picked it up. 

"I believe this is yours." He said throwing it at Robert where it landed on his head causing Aaron to laugh. 

"Next time lads, that bedroom you have upstairs? Use it. I don't need to find the two of you getting up to no good in here." he gave his trade mark scowl before he went back through the back room.

"Oh and my pints are the two of you for the foreseeable future. I'm going to need something to erase the image of Sugden's arse from my mind." 

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy seeing it." Robert shot back his trade mark smug smile coming back. Cain shook his head before leaving the pair alone. 

"Right I suppose I better actually lock up." said Robert. 

"No need. I did it when I came in." replied Aaron. "Now about that bedroom of ours." he moved to take Robert's hand and led him upstairs. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chas hated hangovers. You would think she would have learnt her lesson especially working in a pub but no. Her head was killing her as she stumbled downstairs towards the painkillers she kept in the kitchen cupboard. She contemplated getting a coffee but wasn't sure if her head could take the noise.

She was happy knowing that Aaron had finally made his way back home. Not as happy at the small noises coming from her sons room alerting to her, even in her drunk state, that her son was once again having sex. She loved him and could see how happy he was with Robert but she could not explain how happy she was to not have to listen to the two of them at it like rabbits. 

She had just settled at the kitchen table when Cain came into the back room. Gratefully he was moving quietly. In full knowledge of the likelihood of his sisters hangover and not in the mood to have her being mardy with him. 

"How long were you here for last night?" she asked when he had joined her at the table. 

"Just after one in the morning." 

"Did you see Aaron come home?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say Robert did a bit more than locking up the pub last night." he explained with a look. Chas pulled a face. Not giving it much thought. 

"They didn't!"

"Caught 'em. I'm just glad I hadn't come in a few minutes earlier." 

Chas looked horrified. They weren't the first people to have sex in the pub and they no doubt wont be the last.

By the time Chas felt human enough to attempt breakfast, Cain had headed to work. It was when she was taking her first sip of coffee that they made an appearance. 

"I'm surprised to see you too so early. Considering the late night you both had." she spoke neutrally. 

Aaron blushed. "Yeah, sorry"

Chas smiled. "Doubt worry about it love."

"Right, me and Robert are heading out for breakfast. We will see you later."

"Ok, love." she let them walk to the door before speaking again."Oh and Robert make sure that when I ask you to close the pub down, that is all you do." She gave them a knowing look before picking up a magazine on the table to read.


End file.
